1. Field
Image viewing systems, such as clinical medical image viewing systems, can be equipped for image browsing. Such systems may benefit from synchronized image browsing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Within a clinical medical environment, when a specimen is taken from a patient, the specimen can be stained. There are reasons for staining. One reason is that by coloring one part of the specimen, but not another part of the same specimen, a color contrast can be more visible on a microscope slide. On the slide, therefore, visualization of the features of the specimen may become easier, as it may be easier to differentiate parts of the subject.
Another reason for staining can be that a certain part of a specimen cannot be seen easily, even under a microscope. Staining with a certain color may increase viewing ability so that the slide can be reviewed and important features can be identified.
In certain cases, a specimen can be sliced into multiple slices. Each slide can be stained differently for study of different aspects of the specimen.